<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le coup de la panne by MarinaKaFai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091414">Le coup de la panne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai'>MarinaKaFai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill Ben Lyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le coup de la panne, ça marchait parfois.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Lyk/Roberto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le coup de la panne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer :  Kill Ben Lyk est l'oeuvre d'Erwan Marinopoulos.<br/>Résumé :  Le coup de la panne, ça marchait parfois. [Kill Ben Lyk]<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Le coup de la panne</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Malgré sa veste et la couverture qu'il avait passé sur ses épaules, Roberto grelottait. C'était l'hiver et évidemment, il avait fallu que ça soit à cette période de l'année que le chauffage de l'appartement casse ! Apparemment, c'était collectif, ce qui le rassurait autant que cela le laissait pantois : mais quelles étaient les chances ? Ben était parti à la cave, persuadé d'avoir peut-être un chauffage d'appoint qui fonctionnait à l'électricité. Il sentit son nez le piquer avant d'éternuer. Et s'il n'avait pas éternué au moins cent fois ce jour-ci, alors il n'avait jamais éternué de sa vie ! Il espérait ne pas tomber malade, les rhumes, ça n'était pas mortel mais ça pourrissait quand même bien la vie ! Il entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure.</p><p>- J'avais raison, Robbie ! S'écria Ben. J'avais bien un chauffage d'appoint ! Par contre, faut le laisser chauffer un peu... L'ironie.</p><p>- Je ne suis plus à cinq minutes près, tu sais...</p><p>Le youtuber sortit l'appareil de son carton, le brancha, le positionna près du canapé et l'actionna. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Cependant, Roberto ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de son compagnon : Ben prit place à côté de lui et se blottit contre lui.</p><p>- On dit que la chaleur humaine, il n'y a rien de mieux quand on a froid. Sourit-il</p><p>- Ouais, dis plutôt que tu voulais un câlin.</p><p>- Ouais, aussi.</p><p>- Par contre, la chaleur humaine, oui, ça marche mais dans ce cas, plutôt que de se serrer, faire l'amour, c'est pas plus efficace ?</p><p>Ben éclata de rire.</p><p>- Je préfère avoir un câlin avant.</p><p>Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ensemble, ils attendirent patiemment que la pièce se réchauffe, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre avant de tomber sur une rediffusion de Downton Abbey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>FIN</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>